A Doubtful Love
by LilLits
Summary: I have no clue what to put here! Its just something I did when I was bored, so please read it. I think its pretty good for my first oneshot oh yeah! Its a oneshot, RobRae fluff so yeah and uhh...please R&R!


**Hey guys! It's me! I have a new story! It's a one-shot I did cause I seriously woke up and said "Wow, that's a good idea!" so yeah. Lol. Anyways, on with the one shot!**

**  
**

_**Ravens POV**_

I don't know why I still come. Why everyday I sneak in and lay happily in his arms. We have been doing this for the past three months, the others still don't know.

Just lay there, that's what we do, just lay there in each others embrace. The silence is good, very comfortable. My amethyst eyes look over to his mask-less face and I feel proud to be allowed to see him like that. My mind travels back to that faithful day it began…

**Flashback**

_Starfire. Beast Boy, and Cyborg decided to go to the movies on a cold December night. Usually, Robin would gladly go with them, but tonight he wasn't "in the mood" or so he said. I sat on the couch, reading a book in the silent comfort of the living room. "In the Forest of the Night" I read the title out loud. A wonderful book written by Amelia Atwaters, a young girl with a good taste for stories and the talent to match._

_I set the book down gently by my side smiling softly, "Finally, I've finished the book. It's a lot easier without Beast Boy around to show me the new item he got stuck up his nose." I shivered and chuckled lightly at the thought. I hated to admit it, but Beast Boy did make me laugh "That must be a good book" A deep voice that twists my stomach into knots called from behind me._

_He walked over to me smiling, two cups in his hands "Here" he handed me the cup and I gladly took it "Thanks" I gave him a grateful nod and took a sip of my tea. The warm liquid going down my throat felt nice and relaxing. He reached over and grabbed the book, "In the Forest of the Night? You like these kinds of books?" "That and anything written by Edgar Allen Poe" Giving him a small smile I grabbed my book and placed it where it was._

"_Never read it, you think I can borrow it?" He asked me, a cute pout appeared on his face, I chuckled softly "I am witnessing history, the great boy wonder is begging to me, Raven Roth" he chuckled at my comment "Yeah, I guess-" his ringing communicator cut him short of his sentence. "Sorry Raven, I got to go. Don't wait up!" and with that he ran out those steel doors. _

_It had been more than five hours since he left. The others were already in their beds sleeping and I was in my rooms wearing my Pajamas. I began to worry about him "Oh yeah…" I mumbled as I looked to my side, there, in the night table; lay the book staring back at me. "I'll leave it in his room." I grabbed the book and walked out of my room into the hall. I thanked the lord that we had our rooms on the same floor since I felt vulnerable being only in my black silk boy shorts and matching top. Walking down the hall it didn't take long before I stood in front of his door. I knelt down to slide the book under the door when I heard his voice coming from inside the room. It sounded like he was in pain._

_Out of curiosity I opened the door and peeked in: Robin was sitting on his bed, he was wounded! Without thinking I walked inside and knelt down in front of him "Raven….?" He said weakly "What are you-?" "You're hurt, let me help…" Gently placing my hand on his wound it healed almost instantly. Looking up at him my eyes shot open noticing something; he didn't have his mask on! That's right dull violet orbs met deep beautiful blue ones. He stared back into my eyes, his eyes were so deep and mysterious I could just stare into them forever, which it seemed like I did. I began blushing realizing I was still staring, standing up quickly I mumbled "I better go-" "No" My eyes wide with confusion stared as he stood up and almost instantly his lips were pressed against mine._

_I had to push him off and look away, I had to run and pretend this never happened. I knew I should've! But I didn't want to…I couldn't…Instead I returned the kiss, deepening it by wrapping my arms around his neck as he put his hands on my waits, caressing me gently with his thumb. He turned around and gently place me on his bed, him on top of me, we never once broke the kiss. We lay there kissing for what seemed like hours getting lost in each others embrace until I heard something break, my eyes shot open, I knew it had been my fault._

_I shoved him off gently "I'm sorry. I-I have to go…" Standing up, I ran to his door but was stopped when strong arms wrapped around my waist, he pressed me tightly against him so I could feel his membrane against me "I'll be waiting…" he whispered into my ear, brushing his lips against it. I shivered with pleasure and broke free from his grip "Good night Boy Wonder" and with that I left, never looking back, a smile plasted onto my face._

**End of Flashback**

Once again I looked over at him; he smiled and softly placed a kiss on my forehead. _"Oh how great it is to love and be loved….Wait a minute...does he love me?" _ Suddenly feelings of doubt overwhelmed me and I felt my heart sink. "R-Robin…?" The words stuttered out of my mouth, he looked down at me "Mhm?" My violet eyes searched his blue ones, I felt my eyes tear up and they betrayed me by showing all of my doubt.

He frowned noticing it and asked in a worried tone "What's wrong, Raven?" I bit my lower lip as the tears threatened to fall _"I have to know….I need to know…but maybe it will be better not to know…" _ "Raven?" his voice full of concern broke me of my thoughts "Do you love me?"

**Welcome! You have just read "A doubtful love"! Written by moi:throws confetti: To be honest I thought it sucked horribly and I should've never posted it up. But I was bored so meh :shrugs: **

**It was initially a one-shot but if I get enough replies asking me to continue it I'll write one more short (more like shorter) chapter as the conclusion! Good thing it sucked so I won't be getting those replies! Review anyways:waves:**


End file.
